gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The WikiSpeak Dictionary
'' WikiSpeak - the official un-official language of the Potco Players Wiki (Potc Fanon Wiki), most often used in chat Info Published: February 5. 2014 Created by: Lawd Bawbius (Bobby Moon) ---- About the WikiSpeak Dictionary Many would agree that the PPW indeed uses its own language! Where this language originated, no one can know for sure, but it seems to pop up everywhere. This wiki language replaces the letters of traditional English words with similar sounding letters. Although many words are easy to decode, others may seem confusing upon first sight. The WikiSpeak Dictionary can serve as a tool for newer or confused users who have not yet obtained a fluency in the language. If a common phrase has been left out, feel free to add it yourself! *'NOTE:' Please add phrases in alphabetical order within the letters to avoid meltdowns. Thank you. ---- A *afk - Away from keyboard B *bai - Good-bye *bawb - Bob (usually Bobby Moon) *bbl - Be back later *biaz - Bias *bootiful - Beautiful *BNO - Boyz Night OUt *Brb- Be right back C *caktoos - Cactus *cri - Cry *cuz - Because D *da - The *demoat - Demote *dere - There *dis- This *d00d - Dude E *eet - It *elbowsta/elbowster - A cooler version of a hipster *evrytiem - Every time *evrywer - Everywhere *evry1 - Everyone *exchooz/exch00z - Excuse *eh - An expression of indecisiveness *eh? - A Canadian expression whose meaning no one actually knows F *ftw - For the win G *gawd - God *geet/git - Get *GO ISHAMEL! - A motivational/celebratory chant, created by Basil Brawlmonk *gooooord/goooourd - Good! *gud/guud - Good *guise - Guys *G - G-man. H *hai - Hi *hail/heil - An expression of respect/friendship *(no) hairass- (don't) harass *h8 - Hate *huehuehue - Evil laughter *hurhurhur - An expression of amusement/laughter *hakr - Hacker I *itz - It is *iz - Is J *jus - Just K *kay/k - Okay *keel - Kill *kik - Kick *kthxbai - Okay, thank you, good-bye *kookiez - Cookie(s) L *lawd/lawdy - Lord *le - The *leaf - Leave *LOOTERZ - The former The Looters Guild *lul/luls/lulz/lel/lelz - An expression of amusement or laughter *luv- Love M *make - Make *manestrem - Mainstream (but better) *Marrace - Lord Andrew Mallace *meh - Me *mein - mine *m'kay - Okay, I guess *MURICA - America! (Usually in a nationalistic celebration) *m8 - mate, in an Australian way N *nao - No or now, depending on context *nawt - Not *nomin8 - Nominate *Nultsan/Neltz - Nults McKagan O *ohai - A variation of "hai" *okie - Okay! *o - Oh/Oh?/Oh! *oyus/oyuz - Oh yes ~ Trademark of Sparky Whitewolf & Reyes C: P *Par - Parax *pewp - Poop *pls/plz - Please *PM - Private message Q R *r00d - Rude *r00die - A rude or mean person (often used as sarcasm) *r - Are *RP - Roleplay S *stahp - Stop! *sux - Sucks *srsly - Seriously *Shade - Parax. T *tankz/tanx/ty/thx - Thank you! *tho - Though *TyWillJoe - Sir Joseph Grey U *ur - Your *u - You V W *wat/w0t/wut/w@ - What? *wb - Welcome back *w8 - wait *wtb - What The Brig X Y *yus - Yes *yw - You're welcome Z Other *^^^(Name) - A showing of agreement with an above statement *% - A symbol satirically used in replacement of a hashtag *<*(((>< - Fish * :3 - Squigly face - Copyrighted by Mallace * -_- - Unamused face * :o - Surprised face * ._. - "Unsure how to react" face ---- Category:Factual Pages Category:Community